De días malos
by Javichu
Summary: …Y de lo genial que se puede volver al caer la noche —o al menos si tienes un chico araña a tu disposición—. [SilverSpider]
_Avengers no me pertenece._

 _Esta es de esas cosas raras que me llegan de inspiración de la nada...o sea una cosa rara, pero...¡vamos que la pareja lo merece! Lo digo y lo diré siempre, las parejas crack mandan y el Pietro/Peter me hace demasiada gracia como para no dedicarle al menos un par de fics xD_

 _Espero que les guste c;_

* * *

 **De días malos**

* * *

Ese día había sido una mierda, así de simple.

Pietro había sido despertado a las cuatro de la mañana por una jodida-emergencia-de-súper-héroes, y mientras estaba en su jodida-emergencia cayó mal, se dobló el tobillo, y no, no un simple doblón. Un molestoso esguince. Pero…bien, eso no es nuevo, tampoco es algo insoportable, solo una molestia, pero no, claro que no. Pietro Maximoff debía tener un día horrible porque luego se rompe una pierna, ¿What, cómo, the fuck? Si, si, pierna rota, su pierna. Cuando te estas revisando el tobillo malo detente y mira que un intento de villano no esté a punto de tirarte no sé qué cosa encima, por favor.

Y si bien el día ya iba lo suficientemente mal, ahí termina el. En brazos del maldito Stark, ¡en brazos!, y siente que es una maldición eso de ir en brazos como si fuese una chiquilla, pero Wanda lo obligo con la mirada y realmente no quería contradecir a su hermana, porque...Da miedo, lo acepta. Entonces ahí Stark lo lleva a la Torre de vuelta, aun con una batalla detrás de ellos, pero que según el capitán; — _Ayudara más en la Torre, podrá informarnos de los cambios y si llegan más, y blah, blah, blah._

Y una mierda, el corre. Esa es la forma linda de decir que está siendo un puto estorbo en la misión si no puede saltar de un lado a otro, porque eso de informar cambios y cosas aburridas le iba a Hill y Jarvis.

Así que ahí van, viajando por New York, cuando pasa otra cosa importante, que, a primera vista Pietro piensa que será otra cosa mala para añadir a la lista.

Es decir, ¿ese es el tío que se viste de arañita? ¿el de las mallas ajustadas? ¿el hijo casi predilecto de Stark, siendo que Stark que le cae como patada en los…?

En fin, no le da buena espina.

—¡Peter! —llama Tony al chico que alza la cabeza en un segundo hacia ellos.

—Spiderman, Tony —gruñe, y a su vez Pietro alza una ceja.

—Sí, sí, lo mismo. Ten, ayúdame y deja esto en un buzón y envíalo a Rusia, o…¿de dónde eres? —Stark se mueve fácil, y termina soltando a Pietro sobre el chico araña.

—¿Qué mier…?

—¡Hey!…

No hay más, Stark se está yendo volando lejos, obviamente devuelta a su rara batalla contra Hydra, o un maleante de turno…o cualquier idiota. Pietro está apretando los dientes fuerte, y no sabe que expresión está poniendo el chico por la máscara, pero cuando lo mira a él —o eso cree. Esa rara mascara complica las cosas— se siente por un segundo sin habla.

El chico también lo mira, lo escanea, y termina hablando el primero.

—Bien, Spidy-Taxis comienza su recorrido, cierren la boca si no quieren comer moscas —suelta simple, y un segundo después se lanza.

Spiderman, o Peter se balancea por la ciudad con simpleza y gracia, mientras Pietro mantenía los ojos tan abiertos que pareciera que se le van a salir mientras murmura incoherencias. Si viajar con Stark era una experiencia adrenalinica —aunque no menos irritante—, viajar con él era lo era mucho más. El balanceo suelto, las bajadas y subidas cada vez más rápidas, son…emocionantes. Para alguien como Pietro que ama sentir el viento, la rapidez, es algo…cómodo. Una situación que de seguro hubiera disfrutado si no fuera por el palpitante dolor en la pierna.

Cuando llegan a la Torre Stark el chico de inmediato lo lleva a la enfermería, obviamente soltando antes un; — _Hemos llegado, si quieres puedes pagar, ya sabes, ayuda a la dura economía en estos días, las cosas son difíciles, ya ni tengo para el pan ni, puedes aportar con-_

Solo basta un mirada, y un; — _Cállate, Peter._ Para que él lo lleve murmurando para si que las identidades secretas y un diablo, y raras cosas que Pietro cree y trataban de vengarse de Stark o algo así.

En algo así termina su día. Con él con una pierna rota, con un lindo yeso, y habiendo sido cargado por una araña, quien, por cierto, no parecía querer irse y ahora solo lo miraba curioso —o eso cree...Maldita la mascara—.

—Tienes el pelo blanco —observa Peter, y esa es una de las tantas raras cosas que había soltado de la nada en esas horas intentando llenar el silencio.

—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta —bufa sin poder evitarlo. Está en su sangre la respuesta rápida.

Spiderman no se inmuta.

—¿Es natural? —pregunta casi emocionado.

—…Si —responde cauteloso.

—Me gusta —Pietro esta seguro de que sonríe mientras dice aquello—. Es decir, se ve muy cool.

Maximoff alza una ceja, los siguientes minutos tratan de Peter hablando sobre su pelo, obviamente.

Es curioso, piensa Pietro, es una persona rara y curiosa, quien se había quedado a su lado molestando aunque debería irse y quien aún no se va, inclusive si Pietro le da indirectas bien directas para que se largara en un principio, pero lo cierto es que no le ve gran comparación con Stark como para que sean tan _amigis,_ ya que incluso por su forma de expresarse se nota a lejos que Spiderman no es alguien muy mayor, lo mas seguro es que tengo una edad parecida a la suya.

Pietro casi y se ve sonriendo un poco ante sus bromas…Bueno, sonríe, si, y devuelve un par con otro par de bromas, pero…vamos, el chico parece amigable, y es gracioso, así que no lo puede evitar hacer.

En el transcurso del tiempo, entre ver que la cosa esa de la jodida-emergencia había terminado, y ambos ya habían entablado una conversación que Pietro se le antojaba como para repetirlo —otro buen par de veces— hay una cosa, una cosa exactamente especial que hace que Pietro Maximoff alce las cejas.

—¿Has visto lo interesante que puede ser la cara de un millonario cuando te ve con su coche por las calles de New York?

El día fue una mierda, pero Pietro mientras no puede evitar sonreirle al chico araña ve como noche no tiene ni un asomo de serlo también.


End file.
